A Simple Mistake (ObiKaka)
by aMaskedNinja
Summary: This is a Modern AU where everyone is famous actors/designers, etc. Trigger Warning: Male X Male (Yaoi), Mpreg, mature language, self harm, etc. Other Pairings: Pein x Sasori, Kakuzu x Konan, HashiMada, ItaDei, Hidan x Nagato (Unsusal pairings I know but please just bare with me!) Other Characters: Levi, Erwin, Mike, Orochimaru, My OC Raina, and more
1. Chapter One

A young actor around the age of eighteen sighed as he made his way toward his first huge production. He was dressed in a simple pair of black skinny jeans, a plain white shirt with a blue jacket over it, black converse, and a mask over the lower half of his face to keep it hidden. Over his left eye was a long scar that he had received when he was just a small child. He never did like explaining how he got it because the memory was still too painful. His eye had even been rendered useless but he had managed to get a transplant with his father's money that had been left to him.

Letting out a sigh, the young man reached up and ran his hand through his silver hair that spiked in different directions and nearly touched his shoulder. He was overdue for a haircut but hadn't found the time. His dark eyes scanned around for the building he was searching for. After several minutes, he finally found it.

"Konoha Studios, huh…?" The male asked softly. Shaking his head, he quickly made his way toward the building and pulled the door open. As he looked around the room, he noticed that there were several large photos of many different actors, some of which the silver haired male recognized instantly. Most of them were of the famous Uchiha family, long with Hashirama Senju, and Minato Namikaze. The male had been so lost in staring at the beautiful photographs, he hadn't even heard someone come in until he heard a throat being cleared, followed by a gentle voice.

"Can I help you, young man?" A female voice asked. When Kakashi turned, he saw a beautiful woman with short blue hair that was in a bun and bright amber colored eyes. She wore light eyeshadow and had a piercing in the middle of her lip. As for her clothes, well everything was brand name, though the male couldn't recognize it right off the bat.

"Um, yes, I'm supposed to be here for the new movie. Pein called me this morning." He replied with a gentle expression.

"Oh! You must be Kakashi Hatake! Oh you're even more adorable in person! Pein has only shown me pictures of you! Come right this way. He's in the back with the others you'll be working with. And my name is Konan. I'm one of his assistants." SHe smiled brightly and headed toward the back with Kakashi following behind her. "You look pretty young, dear. How old are you?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm eighteen. I'll be nineteen in September." Kakashi replied before scratching the back of his head. He was actually growing really nervous. He had been in smaller productions like simple TV shows and had minor parts in some other movies but this one, he was supposed to co-star with a very famous actor. He still hadn't been told which one it was though.

"My, you are really young. Pein has seen several of the other things you were in. How old were you when you got started?" She asked curiously.

"Well...originally I was just some kid on the street. The only reason I was brought to the acting world was because I had a pretty face. I was fourteen when I was picked up off the street. They cleaned me up, took some headshots and within the next day I was called and started on a small siccom just as a minor character and after that, I haven't stopped." Kakashi explained.

"Well, it's true you have a pretty face but from what Pein has seen, you also have some major talent. That's why he requested for you to be in this movie. He knows you'll do great." Konan replied as the two of them finally made their way into the back room where everything was being set up. Kakashi could see several other famous people working on the set but he didn't really know them that well.

"How come there are so many other famous people here? It looks like they're also part of the stage crew." Kakashi said as he looked around curiously.

"Kakashi, everyone you see here is like family to Pein. He's helped them all when they've struggled most. Some of them have had financial problems, some drug problems, drinking problems, jail time or even being rescued from an abusive home. Everyone here has developed a tight bond with each other so they're all glad to help him out even though they have their own schedules." Konan explained with a gentle expression. "And soon, you'll be like family here too."

Just as Konan finished talking a tall male with bright orange hair, lavender eyes, and several facial piercings came walking up to them. He had a neutral expression on his face as he walked over to them but when he saw Kakashi, he actually smiled a bit. The male was wearing some torn black jeans, a band shirt, which seemed odd to Kakashi, a black choker and no shoes. He looked as if he were a teenager, but that couldn't be the case.

"Kakashi, welcome. My name is Pein and I'm very glad to finally meet you." His voice was deep, so deep that it sent a bit of a shiver down Kakashi's spine. The tone actually fit him perfectly in Kakashi's opinion. Pein extended a fairly large hand out to the younger teen and Kakashi took it. A firm handshake was exchanged before Pein pulled his hand back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, sir. I can't thank you enough for the opportunity." Kakashi replied. He was thankful for his mask because under it, he was blushing like crazy.

"The pleasure is all mine. Now come with me and let me introduce you to everyone." Pein turned and motioned for the other to follow him. Kakashi hesitated at first. It was natural for him to be a bit nervous when it came to meeting all these people. Once Konan nudged him gently, Kakashi quickly followed after Pein so he could be introduced to the others he'd be working with.

* * *

 **Hello! First off, Happy New Year to everyone! I know it's late but better late than never! Anyways, here's the first story of the New Year! Let me know how you all like it! I also want to thank everyone for the support on the other stories! I do read your reviews so if you want to leave them, please do! Thanks for reading! :D**

 **~~TheMaskedNinja**


	2. Chapter Two

Kakashi was brought over to the group of people where were now just standing around and talking amongst each other. However, they quickly silenced once they saw Pein walking over with their new co-worker. As soon as Pein and Kakashi came to a stop, the orange haired male grinned at all of them.

"Hello you bunch of idiots. What were you all discussing?" Pein asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing much, boss. Just some things about the set and how a certain someone still hasn't arrived yet. As you know, he's always late." A male with long raven hair, bright green eyes and tan skin replied. At first Kakashi thought they were referring to him being late but once Pein chuckled, he knew it was someone else.

"Ah, no surprise there. Well he can be introduced later on. Everyone. This young man is Kakashi Hatake. He's going to be working with us on this movie so I expect everyone to treat him nicely." Pein said as he gestured to the male standing beside him. "Introduce yourselves in a kind way. I'd rather you idiots not scare him off like you almost scared off our last new hire."

"Hey, we didn't know he was that skittish! It wasn't our fault." The same male replied before he shrugged slightly and looked toward Kakashi. "Anyways, my name is Kakuzu. I usually keep track of the finances around this place along with the woman who brought you in here. It's a pleasure to meet you, kid." He said with a bit of a smile.

"Speaking of the woman that brought you in here, she's probably already introduced herself as Konan. She's also Kakuzu's girlfriend. I wouldn't get too close to her if I were you." Another male said. When Kakashi turned to look, he saw one that was shirtless, which surprised him a bit. The male also had silver hair that was slicked back and purple eyes. Around his neck, he wore some odd pendant that Kakashi had never seen before. "My name is Hidan. Can I interest you in following in the ways of Jashin?"

"Hidan! Don't you dare start that shit with him! You're the main reason Deidara almost ran away from us when he came here!" Pein suddenly shouted out. "It was all that Jashin crap and sacrifice stuff. Poor kid wouldn't leave his room for days after that."

"Hey, I didn't think Jashin would scare him that badly. No one else was afraid of it." Hidan replied with a simple shrug.

"It took Madara and Itachi forever to finally gain his trust after that horrible scare… I don't want you scaring off Kakashi as well." Pein huffed and crossed his arms. "Anyways, carry on. Who's next?"

"Um...I'll go…" A small redhead with greyish brown eyes said. Kakashi glanced over and was rather surprised to see how short the other was. "My name is Sasori. I'm one of the youngest ones here. I'm about to turn eighteen and I'm also Pein's boyfriend …" He had a dark blush on his face when he said that last line, which made Kakashi giggled a bit. He definitely found the redhead to be adorable.

"Ah! He finally admits we're in a relationship! I'm so happy!" Pein exclaimed with excitement. The sudden excitement caused Sasori to blush even darker.

"Shut the hell up, Pein! Someone else start talking quickly!" The redhead exclaimed before turning away, only causing Pein to laugh slightly.

The other's began introducing themselves to Kakashi. Itachi had introduced himself and a young blonde who looked almost like a girl. It turned out that the blond had been hired shortly before Kakashi had. He was called Deidara and he didn't say much. Instead he just stayed behind Itachi where he felt safe. Kakashi couldn't blame him and didn't want to push any boundaries. After Itachi had introduced himself, another redhead who was a bit sick looking showed up. He too had purple eyes and his bangs governed the right side. He was called Nagato and from the looks of things, Hidan was very over protective of him.

Kakashi had thought the introductions had ended but not long after he thought that, two other males, one with blue hair and one with green hair showed up and introduced themselves as Kisame and Zetsu. Kakashi couldn't help but admire their odd hair colors but he made sure not to stare for very long.

"Well for the moment that's everyone. Hashirama and Madara might stop by later one and Minato might as well. The only other person you have to meet is Obito, Kakashi. Unfortunately that idiot is late as usual so just get comfortable with everyone else and I'm going to go pick up some food." Pein smiled softly and suddenly looked toward Sasori. "And you're coming to help me baby."

Sasori blushed madly but slowly made his way over to Pein. Once the two of them left, Kakashi sighed softly and sat down on the couch. After a few minutes, he realized they were all staring at him which made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Um...is everything alright…?" He asked with a worried expression.

"Oh, everything's fine… We're just really curious to why you have a mask over your face. We've seen you in shows without it and you're very good looking so why hide it?" Hidan asked while flopping down beside Kakashi.

"I'm just more comfortable with it on. I don't really like being stared at and when it's off, that's all that happens…" Kakashi replied with a bit of a sigh. He didn't want to tell them that they were also just making him uncomfortable but they seemed to already figure it out.

"Sorry we were all staring then. We will do our best to respect your boundaries and if anyone gives you a hard time, let us know. We'll keep you safe since you're part of our family now." Kakuzu gave Kakashi a gentle expression before he walked to a table and started to do some paperwork while everyone else continued to talk amongst each other.

Not much longer passed before the door to the room suddenly opened and a new male stepped inside. This man was rather tall with short black hair that was all over the place, his dark colored eyes slowly scanned around the room, as if they were observing what was going on. Kakashi even noticed scars along the right side of this male's face. They really added to his attraction but Kakashi quickly shook that thought away. It was embarrassing that something like that even crossed his mind.

"Hey, Hidan… Who is he…?" Kakashi asked quietly. Hidan gave the other a surprised look before he grinned slightly.

"Oh, so you don't recognize him. Well that's no surprise since his scars are usually covered with makeup. That there is Obito Uchiha. He's the man you'll be staring with in this movie." Hidan replied and Kakashi only gasped in shock.

' _Obito Uchiha, huh…?'_ Kakashi thought to himself. ' _I can't believe he's the one...'_

* * *

 **Hi again! MaskedNinja here! Well, here's chapter two of the new fanfic! I know things are starting off slow but I promise things will be picking up soon! Obito has made his entrance now! I'll also be adding chapters later on that will focus on Pein and Sasori and Itachi and Deidara. I'll also go in depth on Deidara's as well! I look forward to reading any reviews on this story! Thank you! :D**


End file.
